Like A Dream
by Oktarin
Summary: After three years Kish returns to see his Kitten in hopes of being close to her without her knowing. But when she wakes he gets a pleasant surprise... Neither knew that their lives would be flipped upside down in a matter of days. Fluffy Kish X Ichigo
1. Like A Dream

**Similar to my other one-shot 'Heaven' but… whatever…**

**Please review and check out my other stories! Love you all bunches!**

~Like A Dream~

God she was beautiful.

That hadn't changed one bit over the past three years, if anything it had become more obvious.

She was fast asleep, snuggled under the covers and curled in on herself very much like a cat. Her ruby red hair spilling across her pillow looking like blood in the moonlight. Her pale skin glowing softly and her thick lashes resting on her cheeks. Her full lips parted just enough to release a little purr.

He leaned forward just to have his forehead meet the wet glass of her window, the only thing keeping them apart, for now. He was soaked, his thick green hair plastered to his forehead and his clothes that usually flowed freely stuck to his skin, but that hardly mattered. He hadn't seen her for so very long…

He had finished his job, well, one of them. He had saved his planet but her heart eluded him.

He was a prince now, his youngest adoptive brother also while his oldest was a king. He had girls falling for him this way and that. He was his planet's Masaya, their Blue Knight, but not their Deep Blue of course.

He had hoped he could get over her, he had tried with all his might. But it did not happen. It was impossible.

She was the only one for him.

So here he was, gazing longingly through her window like the pathetic creature he felt like, but wasn't. He took a deep breath and teleported to her side. His eyes glowed for a moment then he was dry once more.

"Hello Kitten…" He murmured softly reaching out with his slender fingers to brush a red lock from her eyes. "I missed you…" He didn't expect an answer but he could see what he wanted to happen running through his mind.

Her throwing herself at him and telling him just how much she missed him… kissing him… holding him… No. That would never happen.

If anything she would wake and begin screaming, hitting him, telling him how much she hated him, that she never wanted to see him again. Never.

So he had to be careful. He could not wake her.

He drifted around the bed and pulled off his boots as carefully as possible, setting them on the floor. He then slid into the bed beside her. It was warm from her body and the sheets smelled of her, strawberries. He let out a little sigh allowing his eyes to slip shut.

Her back was too him and he was afraid to touch her. If he did she might wake.

But oh was it hard not to wrap his arms around her and to never let go… It was so tempting… But he couldn't. Then she would wake. And waking her meant angering her.

She whimpered softly when the thunder outside boomed, crackling with lightning. She was now half awake and half aware of the warmth coming from the other side of the bed. She rolled over and snuggled into Kish's side.

His eyes widened as her warm arms wrapped themselves around his slender waist and she nuzzled into the soft fabric of his shirt. God, she was making it so hard… He resolved to slip an arm around her waist making her purr softly and scotch closer.

"Mmm… vanilla…" She murmured as she took a deep breath of his scent.

Kish's cheeks darkened ever so slightly then a sly smile spread across his face. Perhaps she's not only sweeter in her sleep but more loving… He lazily ran his fingers through her thick red hair making her purr grow.

He was growing bolder and she was growing more aware of her surroundings. Her brown eyes slipped open but his were closed as he enjoyed this bliss. He was imagining that she was awake and willingly holding him.

'_Kish,'_ she would say her voice soft and loving, something he had never heard it as, at least not when she was directing her words at him. _'Kish-Kun, I missed you…'_ She would murmur snuggling closer.

Then he would say, _'Not as much as I missed you Koneko-Chan.' _Then he would lean down and give her a kiss… then another… and another… and-

"Kish?"

His golden eyes snapped open, the content smile that had been residing on his face melted away, and he quickly shifted his golden gaze down to the delicate creature snuggled against him. To his horror he found her now focused brown eyes gazing right back at him. If he wasn't frozen he would have made a quick escape, simply teleporting away, leaving her to think she was dreaming.

She sat up now, her eyes a little wider and her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "Kish! Oh my god! It really is you!" She cried. She had no need to worry about her parents, her father was away on business and her mother had decided to go with him to keep him out of trouble.

Kish gulped, silently preparing himself for the onslaught of curses and anger that only she held, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. But it never came.

"It is!" Ichigo cried throwing herself at him. Somehow her arms found their way around his neck and her head came to rest on his chest.

Kish just lay there stunned.

Was he hallucinating? Is this some sort of sick joke?

"I missed you so much Kish!" Ichigo murmured snuggling closer. "Where have you been?"

Kish blinked finally snapping out of it. "Kitten, you're hugging me."

Ichigo pulled away blushing furiously. "S-sorry, I just missed you." She said quickly.

"You did?" He asked not even trying to hide his stunned look.

"Yes," she giggled at the shock written all over his face. "What are you doing here? Did you sneak in here? Oh, who am I kidding, it's _you_, of course you snuck in here. But what are you doing in my bed?"

"I missed you too," he blurted out. "I-I came to see you Kitten."

"So you sneak into my bed?" She crossed her arms, raising a slender brow.

Kish smirked, golden eyes twinkling like the stars. "But Kitty Cat…" he purred sitting up so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Do I not have the right to share a bed with you? I mean you are mine…"

He waited for the smack.

But instead he got a giggle in response.

"Still as perverted as ever," she giggled. "You didn't do anything to me did you?" She glanced down at her body to find herself still fully clothed.

"No, as a matter a fact, YOU'RE THE one who snuggled up to me!" Kish said proudly.

"That's the cat genes," Ichigo informed him. "Now, did you come back just to see me?" She asked softly. It made her feel nice and warm inside thinking that he would travel across the universe for her…

"'Course Kitten," he replied pulling her into a tight hug. "I…" Why did he suddenly find it so hard to say? He had said it before hadn't he? Maybe it's because he knows he'll just get rejected. "I love you Ichigo…" He murmured resting his chin on her head.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly. "Even after all these years?" She had missed Kish but she wasn't sure why, she had tried with all her might not to but she had finally gave in. After her and Masaya broke up though, so maybe that means something…

"Yes…" He whispered trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"That's… that's really sweet Kish…" She murmured after a moment. "Do… do you want to stay here for the night? If you promise not to do anything perverted you can even sleep in the bed with me, if you want of course."

Kish's ears perked up. "Really Kitten?" He breathed.

"Well, sure I don't see-"

Before she could finish she was being pulled down onto the bed and into another tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said nuzzling into the side of her neck.

She giggled pulling away slightly. "Relax Kish, jeez!"

"Mmm…" He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck making her shiver.

"K-Kish!" She squeaked, face flushing.

"I want a kiss goodnight…" Kish informed her pulling back but he didn't remove his arms from her waist.

"Kish!" She yelped. "I said nothing perverted!"

"But… it's just a kiss…" He whimpered pouting at her.

She sighed heavily knowing she couldn't say no while he was looking at her with that pleading look in his eyes. "Just one I guess…"

Kish grinned ear to ear then swooped in to press his lips to hers. He wanted this kiss to be different so he forced himself not to push too roughly like he used to and to be a little slower about it.

He was rewarded by her eyes sliding shut and her slender arms making their way around his neck carefully. He growled in approval allowing his own eyes to close and to deepen the kiss just a little. This night was going better than he had ever imagined it to be.

Ichigo pulled away to catch her breath, resting her forehead against his own. "Ok, you've had your kiss now go to bed." She ordered still smiling.

"One more?" He begged pulling her body against his own. "I've missed three years of your kisses Kitten…"

She blushed but was still smiling. "I-I'm gonna give you a chance Kish, so… do you want to be my… boyfriend?"

His face lit up with a big grin and his golden eyes were sparkling even more. "Of course!" He cried before pressing her lips to her own more forcefully now.

She only rolled her eyes kissing him back, much to his delight.

Yes, this was much better than any of his dreams…

**I'm thinking about making a sequel to this… so if you like it please review!**


	2. Not A Dream

**-Not A Dream-**

**Sequel to 'Like A Dream'**

**If you have any suggestions or would like a sequel please comment! I feel like I made Ichigo a little OOC but I thought I did Kish pretty good… If you guys see anything wrong please tell me! I couldn't help myself… I added a little vocaloid mention-thingy… It's The World Is Mine BTW, you'll know what I mean… I hope… I thought Ichigo kinda fit the song to some extent… **

Translations (Closely… I'm not perfect ppl) ~

Ohime-Sama: Princess

Ouji-Sama: Prince

Sekai de ichi-ban Ohime-Sama, Sou iu atsukai Kokoro-ete, Yo ne?: I'm the worlds number one princess, know to treat me that way by heart, you got it?

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly, regretting not closing her curtains the night before. The sun was now slipping through the window and right into her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep and dream more about Kish more than anything. She had the nicest dream the night before, that Kisshu had returned for her. That he had snuck in, which was something that she could see him doing, and tried to sleep with her without her knowing. Yes, it sounded very Kish-like.

She wished it had been real, with all of her being, with every once of her, she wished it had been real.

She missed him more than anything else in the world.

She regretted her mistakes… more than she had ever regretted anything.

It was like going a year without the sun, she hadn't known just how much she would miss him until he was gone and impossible to get back. She had been so mean to him… so cruel…

No, more than cruel, she had crushed him beyond repair… Broken his heart this way and that, brought him down, hated him.

She sighed heavily wishing she could take back all those mean things she said but forced the painful memories of the emerald haired, golden eyed, boy from her thoughts before trying to sit up. But something held her back.

She blinked realizing there was not only blankets but an arm draped around her waist and she was resting her head on another. They were strong and pale and refused to let her go. Instead they dragged her backwards into a firm chest. Ichigo's eyes widened and her heart started beating erratically, who was in her bed with her? Wait, that dream… that wasn't real was it?

No, that's silly! Kish is at home, on his planet, he probably has a girlfriend of his own race that loves him just as much as he should be loved. He's probably finally receiving the treatment he deserves…

She didn't have time to consider it any longer; the face nuzzling into the side of her neck was distracting her. "Mmm… You smell nice Kitten…" A boy, well, a MAN murmured to her. Sleep made his voice distant and soft. "Do I get a good morning kiss?" He asked hopefully, some of that sleepiness fading instantly.

"K-Kish!" Ichigo squeaked surprised. It wasn't a dream! "Wh-what are you-" She yelped as she was suddenly rolled over so she was face to face with the smirking teenage alien.

He had grown. His jaw was more pronounced, his hair thicker and loose, and he was definitely more muscular. To sum it all up he was gorgeous. But still him, he had those strange ears, those brilliant golden eyes, and that perfect white skin.

"Kitten, I want a good morning kiss." He repeated pouting slightly but his eyes were sparkling with mischief and lust. "Pretty please with, ah, _strawberries_ on top?" He added not even trying to hide the smirk spreading across his face.

Ichigo rolled her eyes to hide her pleasure. "Even this early in the morning all you can think about is 'kisses'."

"I have three years to make up for honey." He informed her leaning in so their noses were touching. "Do you know how many kisses that is? I would have gotten at least a kiss a day so all together that's more than a thousand kisses. We better get started because I'll want a kiss a day anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "I do not give out kisses like candy… And stop rhyming!"

"But I'm your boyfriend," he whimpered. "You should treat me like you would the Tree-Hugger." He added firmly.

She sighed heavily when she realized he still held some jealousy towards the other boy. "Kish, I never kissed Masaya, well, at least not once a day, maybe once or twice a week."

"I died for you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, gonna put me through a guilt trip are we?" She asked sarcastically.

He pouted looking very much like a sad little boy. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes but the thought of a kiss or two didn't bother her too much. "Fine, lets get this over with."

She gave him a little peck on the lips and began to pull away when one of his hands slid up her back and tangled itself in her thick red hair. She let out a little squeak of surprise and he released a pleased moan. His eyes had slid shut and his arm remaining around her waist tightened its grip. She slowly relaxed, allowing her own eyes to close.

He tasted nice, and rich like cinnamon, but there was something else, something stronger, that reminded her of the forest, of the earth. His lips were warm and soft, they seemed to fit against her own perfectly. All of this together made her feel safe and at home locked in his arms as her tail, which had made it's appearance not long ago, wrap itself around his exposed waist.

His muscles tightened and he shivered in response to the tail that was wound around his waist, brushing against his skin. He sighed in content, relaxing once more, when her lips began to respond. But that wasn't enough. He snuck his tongue into her mouth making her yelp and pull away. "Kitten!" He whined clinging to her desperately. "Don't stop!"

He had been feeling more than happy to have her as a willing participant in his antics, he didn't want her to stop! It felt so nice! He had been waiting for this for what felt like forever!

"Kish!" She hissed, cheeks flushed a dark red. "I gave you your kiss!"

"Now we have one thousand more to go." He stated leaning in for another.

"Kish!" She hissed trying to get out of his arms but he held on tightly. "Stop being weird!"

"I'm not being weird…" He breathed huskily in her ear. "I'm just in need of some love Kitten…" He was worried that this meant she wasn't serious the other night. He thought he actually had a chance at stealing her heart and finally completing his last mission. He wanted her love more than anything. He would do anything to earn her undying love.

Anything.

Ichigo sighed heavily gazing back at those sad golden eyes. He HAD died for her… maybe a thousand kisses could be payment… But how could she give him one thousand kisses when he made each one take so long? Well, and feel so good… But she wasn't going to tell him that.

It crossed her mind that Kish was a very desperate boy. He craved not only love but attention. How would she ever be able to please him? Would one thousand kisses be enough or would he get bored half way through?

Finally she sighed, giving into the parts of her that wanted to not only please Kish but to please herself and her desire to love him. "Fine, lets just get this over with…" She sighed to hide her discomfort.

His face lit up like the Fourth of July. "You wont regret it my Pretty Kitty!" He sang before pressing his lips to her own gently at first.

When she hesitantly responded the kiss became more desperate. He needed her to respond. He would just die if she didn't. Ichigo struggled to keep up with his frantic pace. He was acting like a starved man desperate for food and water. He clung to her like a lifeline as he continued to ravage her mouth roughly.

It occurred to Ichigo that their kiss the night before had been NOTHING like this. Then she realized that she shouldn't expect anything different. This is the boy who stole her first kiss, almost kidnapped her, then pinned her down and began to cry when she refused, and then tried to kill her, and only the night before snuck into her bed. He's moody, bi-polar in a way she supposed, so why did she expect him to suddenly be acting like Masaya? Reserved and polite, she didn't want him to be like that, she liked him like this even if it was a bit much.

She broke the kiss gasping for breath. "K…Kish…" She raised a hand to press to his lips so he would stop trying to get to her lips. He looked at her with confusion and hurt in his eyes telling her she had to say this just right. "I need you to slow down…" She gasped hoping he would understand. Understanding flashed in his golden eyes and she could feel his lips forming a smile.

He chuckled reaching up to take her hand in his larger ones. "Heh, sorry Kitten. I just missed you SO much!" He sang making her blush.

"I missed you too Kish but we can't just be constantly kissing." Ichigo snapped rolling her eyes. "Come on, aren't you hungry?" She sighed climbing out of bed and kicking Kish's shoes, that were still in the floor, out of her path.

"Are you going to make me breakfast Kitten?" He asked obviously amused.

"Just get your butt downstairs." She called as she trotted down the stairs.

He grinned thinking of all the possibilities… "How will I bother my Kitten today?" He murmured thoughtfully. His eyes flashed. "Perfect…"

Ichigo arrived at the empty kitchen and began searching through the fridge for some milk or some eggs. She began to sing the lyrics to her favorite song under her breath. "Sekai de ichi-ban Ohime-Sama, sou iu atsukai kokoro-ete, yo ne?" She murmured not aware of the amused alien listening closely from his seat at her kitchen table. She continued but after a while Kish grew bored, even with her hips swaying slightly.

"Ohime-Sama, should your Ouji-Sama not be taking care of YOU?" He teased from his seat.

She froze, cheeks flushing and eyes widening. She whipped around to glare halfheartedly at her alien boyfriend. "Sh-shut up!" She squeaked making his grin widen. "Oh, don't look so smug!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry Ohime-Sama, I do think your cute from the bottom of my heart, tail, stubborn attitude, I love it all." He said, eyes softening.

Ichigo blushed looking away embarrassed. Masaya hadn't said something sweet like that since they defeated Deep Blue… She wasn't sure how to respond to that… She dug through the fridge trying to ignore the strong gaze of Kish's golden eyes boring into the back of her head. She decided not to do anything too fancy and pulled out the milk so she could just make some cereal.

She sighed heavily setting it on the counter then moving to get the cereal from the cabinet where it was stored. But just as she was about to grab it a pale hand reached past her to get it for her. "As I said… your Ouji-Sama should be doing this for you… you ARE the number one princess…" He whispered huskily in her ear making her cheeks heat up. He allowed one hand to come to rest on her hip slightly as he set the box of cereal on the counter in front of them.

Ichigo's face only grew darker when she realized she was cornered. Great.

"Ohime-Sama…" He murmured nipping her ear gently. "Is there any other way I can please you? Hm?"

She gulped uncomfortably. "N-no… j-just step back…"

"But what about me?" He breathed as he busied himself with kissing down her neck. "Your Ouji-Sama deserves a little something too… doesn't he?"

"K-Kish!" She cried turning quickly to face the perverted alien. "Stop!"

He ignored her, leaning in to steal another kiss. But this one was short and sweet, it was simply to distract her as he pulled something from his pocket. He pulled away smiling gently at her. "Ohime-Sama…" He murmured holding up the velvet box. "Let me make you my queen…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he snapped the box open. She gasped, hand instantly clamping over her mouth, at the beautiful ring resting inside on the soft black cushion. It was HUGE, it must have cost him a fortune! If only she knew he wasn't kidding about making her his _queen_…

The ring was beautiful, a thin golden band with one large bright pink stone in the center shaped into an oval with smaller red and pink ones glistening along the side.

"Kish…" She breathed in shock. "I…"

"I know Kitten, you don't love me enough yet, your too young in your culture, I know. But… I want you to know that this is what I hope will happen one day… I love you Ichigo, with all my heart." Kish said taking her hand in his own so he could kiss it softly. "Until the day that your ready… will you atleast take this?" He released her hand, snapped the box closed, then reached around his neck to take off a necklace that had been hidden in the inside of his shirt.

On it hung a plain gold ring that was still amazing to her. "A… promise ring?" She murmured taking it carefully from him.

"I suppose you could call it that." He mumbled scratching the back of his head awkwardly before shoving the first ring back in his pocket. He was afraid that she would refuse, that she would refuse it all. Everything he had offered…

"YES!" She cried launching herself into his arms.

**I cant believe I wrote something so… fluffy… That's even extreme-fluff for ME! Jeez…**

**Anyway, I was listening to The World Is Mine while rereading Like A Dream so I could start this and I was like "Hmmm… I forgot I said that Kish was a prince…" Sigh… Im random… **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. Awakening

**I've decided to turn this into a full fanfiction, that means lots more chapters. I was struck in the head by a plot bunny the other day… it just kind of fell out of the sky… and what can I say, it was pretty insistent… So I've been working out a few different ideas, mostly dealing with alien things, and I was thinking you all can help me out… So if you have any ideas for alien races, alien customs, maybe some OCs, anything really I'd love to hear them :3 I've come up with a few different ideas and I've been thinking about using this one idea that comes from another fanfic I've worked on with my friend SillyStreamers called Defeated (You should read it…) so we'll see how that works out…**

**Awakening-**

Kish was beyond pleased by the way the past twenty-four hours had worked out. Even in his wildest dreams he had not imagined this, this precious moment that he wanted to go on forever. He had finally completed his last mission, stealing his beloved Neko's heart. And here she was, curled up and snuggled into him on her couch while she breathed softly, the occasional purr rumbling up from her throat, her head resting on his chest so his heartbeat, safety, and warmth was the thing that lulled her to sleep and their legs spread out on the couch tangled together, the light glinted off of the golden promise ring that was carefully placed on her slender finger that in turn was curled around the fabric of his shirt, her red hair tickling his cheek, her soft black tail wound around his calf, it all added up to perfection in his mind. He gave the sleeping body a little squeeze, pulling her closer if that was even possible. The TV was on but he ignored it's soft hum of voices, instead he watched his Ohime-Sama as she slept peacefully in his arms, her back rising and falling in a rhythm that was so soothing he too felt he would soon fall asleep.

She was so special… Too special to allow to die, how happy he is he never allowed her death… His kitten, his bride-to-be, his princess, but always his Koneko-Chan, always his one and only love, nothing could change that. And he planned on becoming that for her too. He wanted to show her just what it meant to be loved and in turn he wanted her to show him. He would be everything he could for her, he would do anything, and he would always be there no matter what. He was determined to be better than that tree hugger, to make up for his mistakes, for the lost time, everything. He would show her that it was ok to be herself around him, a ditzy half-cat teenager, because nothing she could do would make her imperfect in his eyes. He would accept her, tail and all. He loved her imperfections because that was precisely what made her perfect.

He gently kissed the top of her head; right between her two raven black ears. Yes, those cute little cat features, he knew she was always trying to hide them, he had seen it multiple times, but he loved them. He loved the way she would purr, the way she would curl up against him like a giant kitten, heck, he even thought it was cute when she hissed and she felt the urge to knead her sharp claws, err, fingernails into his skin like a sleepy cat. And that tail… he loved that tail and how it would wind itself around him while she slept, when she passed him by, any time he was close it seemed that thing would brush him in one way or another. He loved it. It gave him even more reason to tease her, as long as she was slightly embarrassed or was ok with it being out it would remain there, those ears and that tail, they couldn't be more perfect.

Her temper, he loved that temper. He had never met a girl that could get so riled up. It entertained him, he thought it was cute, and he loved it. Even when he did end up getting scratched. He could deal with it, because he loved her, he wouldn't have it any other way. No, he loved that temper. And of course her ditzy-ness, her little scatterbrained self always being late and forgetting her homework, and her determination, now that was something to behold, he had never met someone quite so determined, and her over all cute nature too of course. He loved it all.

He sighed in content, his warm breath slightly ruffling her already messy red hair while he busied himself with rubbing her back gently. He wanted time to stop so he could keep her like this for all of eternity but the room was suddenly filled with the loud voice of Hatsune Miku making him jolt slightly.

"_Sekai de ichiban Ohime-Sama, sou iu atsuki kokoro ete, yo ne?"_ He blinked realizing a few things at once, that this was the song Ichigo had been singing, it was coming from the coffee table, and his kitten was waking. _"Sono ichi, itsumo to chigua kamigata ni kiga tsuku koto-"_

Ichigo moaned sitting up, her brown eyes were clouded over and lips were set in a frown. She had been perfectly content with her previous position in her alien boyfriend's welcoming arms and she was going to be very angry with whatever that was interrupting her daily nap. "Kitten, what is that?" Kish asked her, obviously confused.

She couldn't help but giggle at the cute look on Kish's face, he looked confused and upset by her ringtone that was radiating throughout the house, lips set in a pouty frown and brows furrowed as his golden eyes scanned over the tabletop. "It's just my phone Kish, someone's trying to contact me." She explained before snatching the bright pink phone from the table. The caller id made her frown. "What do you want Ryou?" She demanded into the phone, very upset that he was keeping her from the safety of Kish's arms that were still wide open for her to slip into.

"Ichigo, the computer has detected the presence of an alien. Its AT your HOUSE!" He cried urgently. "You need to act like nothings wrong and head right over here." He ordered with his usual authority.

Ichigo snorted and Kish covered his mouth to keep from giggling at "Blondie". "Ryou, I'm going to act like nothings wrong because there isn't anything wrong." She informed him getting comfortable in Kish's arms once more who was quite pleased for her to do so.

"Ichigo!"

"Kish is here, it's all fine, don't go sending an army to attack." Ichigo huffed. The other end of the call was silent. "Ryou? If you hung up I swear-"

"That pervert is there and your FINE with it?" He roared in confusion. But who could blame him? Up until then he had thought that Ichigo still despised Kisshu with a burning passion, not LOVED him. "I'm sending the Mews!" He hissed before he hung up.

Ichigo sighed heavily looking up at Kish who was scowling. "Before you ask, no, you cannot kill Ryou. Even if he is a pain in the butt…" She told him firmly and ignored the pout he gave her. "Come on… I guess now is the best time to announce our little love affair…" She sighed climbing off of the couch, tail caressing Kish's cheek as she did.

He grinned impishly in response, pleased by both her choice of words and that teasing tail of hers, both cat and human. "Ooh! I like the sounds of that!" He sang hopping up to follow her to the door.

Ichigo rolled her eyes but her lips were tilted into a smile. "Just let me do the talking Kish…"

"As you wish Ohime-Sama!" He chirped, always cheerful.

Sure enough when she opened the door she was tackled by a small blur of yellow right into Kish who then fell on his butt with Ichigo between his legs. "Is Taru-Taru here?" The blur, better known as Pudding Fong, demanded not even paying attention to the green haired alien.

Pudding had changed a lot, at least physically. She hadn't grown much taller but she had become curvier since she reached her current age of thirteen, her face has thinned out a bit, and her hair now reaches her shoulders when not in its usual braids, she's still very tan and athletic and just as innocent as before.

"Is there really an alien here?" Called Berry, eager to meet one of the beings she has heard so much about.

She too has not changed, she remains sweet and happy and as in love with her boyfriend as ever, and her appearance has also remained pretty much the same, she keeps her blond hair long and she still has a girlish look to her.

"Ichigo-San? Are you ok?" Called Lettuce as her and the others approached.

Lettuce had changed a lot over the years. She had grown much more confident and was starting to step out of her boundaries with the help of her friends. Ichigo and Mint had talked her into switching out her glasses for contacts long ago and she was beginning to dress in a way that showed some more skin. She is still the sweet, accepting, girl she was before, maybe even more so, and long ago got over her crush on Ryou.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo called back. "Everything's fine!"

Kish chuckled snaking his pale arms around Ichigo's waist. "Its far more than fine…" He purred. "And no Monkey Mew, Tart is at home. I came alone."

"Aww!" Pudding whined.

The other Mews came to a stop right outside Ichigo's door, Lettuce looking down at her friend with concern, Zakuro glaring at Kish warily, Berry staring at Kish with obvious curiosity and an open mouth, and Mint simply rolling her eyes at their position. When it comes down to it they haven't changed that much.

"Kish, shouldn't you be on your planet?" Zakuro demanded coldly, putting her hands on her hips.

Zakuro had changed the least of the other girls. Her long purple hair was still the way it was before, she was as elegant as ever, loyal and caring towards her friends but still cold on the outside. And Kish was still very scared of the angry looking wolf looming over him with her violet eyes narrowed.

He laughed nervously. "Well… It's sort of a long story…"

"Just spit it out!" Mint barked mimicking Zakuro's pose.

Mint was now a beautiful sixteen year old like Ichigo, she had filled out and had the body of a dancer, she was lean and fit. She now kept her thick midnight blue hair up in a single bun or a high ponytail. She remained snobby and continued to worship the ground Zakuro walked on but was a bit more mature.

"To be with my bride-to-be of course!" He sang taking Ichigo's hand that was clad with the golden promise ring and holding it up for the others to see. There was a chorus of gasps and Ichigo's cheeks darkened to a strawberry red.

"Ichigo… you…" Lettuce said softly, too stunned to find the proper words to express her confusion.

"I see…" Zakuro said face softening ever so slightly.

"Wow!" Pudding cried. "That looks expensive!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Mint huffed.

"I thought you hate the aliens though!" Berry exclaimed making Kish grumble something along the lines of "Who the heck's this hyper blond?"

"I will be marrying Kish," Ichigo said sticking her nose in the air, much like Mint would. "And I don't care what anyone else has to say about it."

"I WANNA MARRY TARU-TARU!" Pudding screamed making Ichigo scowl covering her cat ears in response to the loud noise and Kish to laugh nervously.

"Well… I suppose I should probably contact them and actually tell them this happened…" Kish said thoughtfully looking at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him to tell him that it was all right so he helped her up before slipping away into the house.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Mint hissed low so Kish wouldn't hear her. "I mean seriously, this IS the alien that tried to kill us three years ago! What do your parents think about this? Do they even know you're a Mew?"

Ichigo sighed warily. She hadn't thought about this… "Mom and dad are out of town, they will be for two weeks, well, unless the meetings don't take as long as schedueled or whatever. Mom said that there was a good possibility of it. They don't know I'm a Mew and they don't know about Kish, he just showed up yesterday night." She explained with another sigh.

"Wait, only yesterday night?" Berry repeated.

"Isn't this a little fast Ichigo?" Zakuro said concerned for the wellbeing of her younger friend. "You should slow down a little…"

"Kish knows that girls don't actually get married this soon," Ichigo replied a little deffinsively. "It just… It just feels right…" She added softly, fiddling with the ring on her finger. "You know?" She looked up at her friends hoping to see understanding in their eyes. She smiled when she did.

"Of course Ichigo, we will always respect your decisions, you're our leader." Zakuro gave her a rare smile. "If you are truly in love with Kisshu then we will learn to accept him too. Just like you Pudding, if you truly love your 'Taru-Taru' we will learn to accept him as well."

Lettuce looked down at her feet blushing. "A-a-and P-Pai-San…" She squeaked out making everyone grin at her.

"Oh, does someone have a crush Lettuce?" Mint teased.

"N-no!" She yelped.

"Aw! Don't be embarrassed Lettuce!" Ichigo giggled wrapping an arm around her friend. "Pai's a very attractive man…"

"What?" Everyone turned to see a very confused and angry looking Kish.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Calm down Kish, you're the only alien for me and you know it! But Lettuce seems to have a thing for him…"

"Ichigo!" Lettuce cried.

Kish's golden eyes flashed and an impish grin spread across his face. He had tried to tell Pai to come with him but he had declared that if Kish would be going to see Ichigo it was something he should do alone, that meant Taruto had to stay too. He also said that someone would need to stay home to take care of their planet and obviously Pai was the best choice. "I knew Pai should of came with me! Heh, you know he has a crush on you Fishy Mew~!" He sang tapping a blushing Lettuce on the nose making her cheeks darken even more. "Anyway, I told Pai and Tart about our little, ah, how did you put it? 'Love Affair'? Yeah, that, and they don't believe me. But he said that if it is true I need to meet your parents and you should meet my family, that means going home to my planet."

"Oh…" Ichigo said softly. "Well… we could go there for a week or so and then come back so you can meet my parents…"

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mint hissed grabbing Ichigo's wrist.

"Take Pudding with you na no da!"

"Should you really do that Ichigo?" Lettuce murmured fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, if it would make you feel any better you and Pudding can come too." Kish told Lettuce. "That way you could both see my brothers again and you could keep an eye on Koneko-Chan." He honestly liked the idea of bringing the other two girls home to his brothers, they had been too busy lately, dealing with treaties and other official business and they needed a break… and some ladies…

"Yay!" Pudding sang. "Pudding gets to go to the aliens' planet na no da!"

"What about your siblings?" Berry asked concerned.

"Pudding can send them to china to visit dad, they need to visit soon anyway na no da." Pudding said firmly. "Then Pudding can go visit her Taru-Taru!"

Kish smiled down at the younger girl that had taken his brother's heart before gently ruffling her hair. "Then you better get ready Monkey Girl, we'll be leaving soon."


	4. Another Night

**KisshuHorseLove, I kinda had an idea like that, it will involve the Ikisatashi sisters and a certain mischievous priestess though ;)**

**GirLover158, that is exactly what I do o.O… **

**Thank you all for commenting!**

**So far I've set up all of the OCs I think and a few alien custom thingies, actually I'm already on the sixth or seventh chapter, I think, called Fantasies (I'm not sure if it will remain under that title). The next chapter will involve a lot of these… That's kind of where the plot comes in **

**So to make things clear…**

**I don't own TMM but I do own…**

**Chryso**

**Andro**

**Calor**

**Melan**

**Kandi**

**Kreme**

**Tee**

**Rie**

**Chloro**

**Cirr**

**Saur**

**Ennea**

**Caco**

**You get the idea…**

**Chapter 4: Another Night**

Another night of perfection.

Another night wrapped in the safety of those strong arms holding her tight against the warm body of her alien lover, her boyfriend, her fiancé. Fiancé… she liked the sound of that… she had always dreamed of getting married with that perfect man, of her one day as a princess where she would be surrounded by the happy faces of her family and friends, she would be whisked away by her prince for the rest of her life, her wedding. But never had she imagined it going like this, her prince having pointy ears, golden eyes, and hair the color of emeralds, her friends being a group of superheroes, half human half animal, and the brothers of her prince also having those ears and the other odd attributes.

How had it ended up like this?

Ichigo giggled softly when Kish started talking in his sleep. "Mm… don't leave…" He mumbled and his grip on her waist tightened.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered back, smiling when his large ear twitched in response. As cute as it was it was still a reminder of her mistakes, of her past being so cruel to this boy. Just how bad had she hurt him? Have time and her attempts to make up for those mistakes already healed the scars of the past or are they still there?

She still couldn't get over all of this. By this time tomorrow she would be on an entirely different planet. But she trusted Kish to keep her safe, as long as she was with him she would be safe, so would Pudding and Lettuce. He would take care of them; there was no doubt in her mind. She trusted Kish, maybe even more than she had trusted Masaya, he had died for her, came back for her after all those years and failed attempts at stealing her heart. His determination used to be a pain, it made fighting him even harder and keeping him away impossible, but now she was she was glad for it, if he wasn't so stubborn and determined he wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be safely tucked away in his arms with a golden ring around her finger.

She carefully rolled over trying not to wake her prince from his sound sleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, more innocent than she had ever seen him. He looked like a little boy with his green hair all messy and hanging limply in his face, his lips parted slightly so his warm, even, breaths caressed her face and a soft snore escaped his throat. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the sight. Is this what she'll wake up to every morning? She liked the thought of that. She reached up and brushed the emerald colored hair from his face with careful fingers. It was soft but slightly tangled; he would need a shower tomorrow. That subject would surely bring him delight, the perfect chance to tease her and he would never pass it by. She loved him but that perverted mind of his was a handful.

"Mmm… that feels nice Kitten…" Kish murmured, glazed golden eyes fluttering open.

Ichigo blinked her sleepy brown eyes in surprise. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" She replied softly but continued to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"That's ok Koneko-Chan," he replied pulling her close. "I love you… you know that right?"

Ichigo smiled giving Kish a quick kiss. "'Course I do, and I love you too."

He grinned at her sleepily. "I'm glad…" He yawned real big making Ichigo giggle before finishing. "Your finally mine…" His golden eyes slid shut once again and he nuzzled into her hand like a cat before finally growing still.

Ichigo lay in the silence for a moment staring at the pale face of her fiancé in the moonlight. "Me too…" She said softly although Kish was already back in his dream where he was still holding her, and he would never let her go.

"A shower huh?" Kish murmured thoughtfully, a sly smile growing on his face. "Planning on joining me Kitten?"

She had been right. She only sighed shoving the towel into his arms. "No Kish, I will not be joining you. Now hurry up and get clean, we have to meet at the park soon."

"So eager to see Pai again…" He grumbled teasingly.

Ichigo only rolled her eyes. "That may be true in Lettuce's case but not mine. Pai's scary…"

Kish couldn't help but laugh at this. "He is pretty creepy…"

"Enough with changing the subject!" Ichigo snapped shoving him in the direction of the bathroom. "You're seriously starting to stink Kish!"

"Oh, and your not?" He teased. "Which reminds me, it would probably be a good idea for you and your friends to wear alien clothing, not your usual clothes."

"Oh, ok…" she murmured. She hadn't even considered the subject. "So you have some clothes that we can wear with you?"

"I took my mother's ship here so she should have some clothes on it somewhere…" He murmured thoughtfully. "It's a family ship so it probably has some of my sister's clothes on it too. We should probably go ahead over there, we can take a shower and get dressed and ready on the ship then wait for Lettuce and Pudding. That ok with you?" His golden eyes flickered to Ichigo's face.

She sighed heavily. "Sure, just let me get some stuff." She turned; tail brushing his arm, then sauntered over to her room.

She quickly gathered some of the things she figured she'd need, underclothes, even some of her regular clothes, her favorite book, and a few other lady products and packed them into a bag. She was nervous to meet the other Cyniclon people but she was also eager in a way, maybe curious was a better word for it. She had never seen a female Cyniclon before, nor a real adult alien. She would have to ask Kish everything she could think of on their journey to the other planet. She didn't want to appear stupid when she got to the planet.

She turned to find Kish leering over her open drawer of underwear. "Kish!" She cried storming over to whack him in the head. "What are you doing?"

"Kitten!" He whined gripping a pair of pink panties to his chest. "It's just too cute! How can you expect me to not be captivated by your kitty-cat panties?"

Yes, Kish's perverse mind certainly was a handful.

When Lettuce arrived at the location decided to be their meeting place, a clearing in the middle of the forest that remained from the Mew Aqua, she was nervous and the sight of the large ship that glistened in the strong rays of sunlight only made her more so. Her grip on the bag that held her clothes tightened until her already pale knuckles were whiter than the aliens'.

Should she really be doing this? This couldn't be some sort of elaborate trick planned out by the aliens to get revenge could it? No! Of course not! Kish has felt something special for Ichigo ever since they started the battle hadn't he? He had died for Ichigo, he would do anything for her! It all was quite romantic in Lettuce's opinion, like one of her romance novels. In the end she decided to trust the aliens, besides, if they truly tried to get along she knew they could.

She smiled slightly gazing around at the beautiful forest surrounding her. She would miss it, even if it was only for a week. She had informed her parents hat she was simply going to the beach with a friend or two from work and would be back in about a weeks time. At first her mother had been wary of this but Lettuce eventually talked her into it.

She sighed looking back to the massive building standing before her then carefully made her way over to it and searched for a door. "Um, Kish-Kun?" She called but there was no response. Had she arrived early?

"Oi! Fishy-Chan!" She spun around to find Kish floating down to land beside her. "You have to teleport to get in, this is a royal ship." He informed her but it only confused her more.

"Um, ok…" She said uncertainly and took the boy's outstretched hand.

He grinned at her and the air around them began to waver in strange ways that made Lettuce feel like she was no longer attached to her body. For a moment everything was dark but she felt strangely calm. When she could see again and felt attached to her body they were in a large room.

It looked very similar to a living room in any modern household, there was comfortable looking couches and chairs and in the corner there was a chest surrounded by stray toys. The carpet was soft and fluffy, the walls painted with intricate spirals and flowers the color of the sun, and Lettuce thought she understood what Kish meant, this place did look suited for royalty.

"This is very nice Kish-Kun," she murmured as her blue eyes continued to scan the room. "Are you the only one on this ship?"

"Well, I'm the only one who came here on this ship but Ichigo's in one of the bedrooms getting dressed." He replied calmly.

"Is this your ship though?" She asked glancing back at the toys in the corner.

"Nah, it's my mom's." He replied. "She lent it to me because mine is currently being used by someone else." He frowned slightly at the thought and Lettuce decided it would be best not to ask.

"How long will the trip be?"

"We should arrive around eleven or twelve at night earth time, but when we get there it should be late afternoon." He explained. "There's enough rooms for you each to keep your stuff in one and if you wanted you could sleep a while so you don't have, uh, what do you guys call it? Jet-lag or somethin'?"

Lettuce giggled. "Yes, it's called jet-lag."

"Right, so you can take my mom's room, Ichigo's in my sister's." He turned and guided her down a dark hall.

"Kish-Kun, would you mind telling me about your culture on the way there?" Lettuce asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, no problem Fishy-Chan, Ichigo already decided I would need to tell you guys the basics. Oh, and you should probably change into one of my mother's dresses. You'll be the one's with the 'strange ears' this time." He added grinning back at her.

She smiled slightly. "I guess your right…"

"Well, here you go." He declared swinging a beautiful metal door with intricate carvings decorating it to reveal a beautiful bedroom with a large bed with a dark orange comforter and pillows with a small dresser beside it and a beautiful dark brown wardrobe against the opposite wall with a vanity beside it. "There should be some clothes in the wardrobe, if they don't fit just come tell me."

"Are you sure your mother doesn't mind?" Lettuce asked softly.

"Course not," Kish replied smiling at the girl. "Don't worry about it Lettuce. Oh, and she'll love you by the way." He said then left, closing the door behind him before poor little Lettuce could ask what he meant.

"Kish! Get your butt out here or I'll tear your little space ship down!" Called a very grumpy bird mew. By her side stood a confused Pudding who was trying to figure out why her bird friend was even here.

Kish teleported so he was floating before them, a frown on his face. "Birdy-Chan, what are you even doing here?"

"I'm coming with you," she declared crossing her arms over her chest. "Somebody has to keep you all out of trouble."

Kish blinked surprised but soon a grin was covering his face. "Aw! Would Birdy-Chan miss us?"

Mint scowled picking up her bag had been sitting at her feet. "Shut up you pervy alien." She snapped. "Now how in the world do you get on this thing?"


	5. Visions

**Yeah… I couldn't help but add Mint, she's one of my favorite characters.**

**If you know your latin roots this should make slight sense later on… heh… I'm strange :P**

**I think I did a pretty good job of making everything clear… but if I didn't just message me and I'll try and fix it up a bit. So just to make sure…**

**Ennea = A planet near Cyniclona, the people are kind of religious, you'll understand… hopefully**

**Chryso = Priestess, gifted…**

**Melan = Chryso's apprentice**

**Chloro = Kind of a maid for Chryso**

**Cirr = Same as Chloro**

**Translations-**

**Ohime-Sama = Princess**

**Ouhi-Sama = Queen**

**YAY! So, our next chappie! **

Chapter Five: Visions

"Mint! What are you doing here?" Ichigo gasped as soon as she spotted her bird friend who was perched daintily on the lush couch, sipping an alien drink from a cup that, too, was alien in design, it's material shiny and constantly shifting colors from a peachy orange to a soft blue to a lavender and back again.

"I believe a better question would be 'what are you wearing?'" She said, while she scrunched her nose up as if she had smelt something disgusting and her dark eyes scanned Ichigo's alien attire. It consisted of a blood red tank top that was loose and showed her stomach with intricate designs in a lace-like fabric that was a perfect white, a strange collar like a turtle-neck, along with a loose pair of brown pants that were far too long for her. She felt comfortable in the clothes although they were not her style, they were alien after all. Kish had told her that this was something the average girl would wear on his planet so she had decided it would be best. He tried to get her to wear one of his sister's more extravagant outfits that he had said a typical _princess_ would wear but she had declined out of embarrassment. It was already bad enough she would be wearing his sister's clothes, she didn't want to show up looking like royalty when she wasn't. But that raised the question, if Kish's sister is a princess what did that make him?

"It's the alien's clothes, to avoid extra attention we all should change into some. But, what are you even doing here? I thought Kish already started the ship." Ichigo replied, her brows furrowed in confusion. She may be the leader of the Mews but she still has her ditzy moments.

"I'm coming too, but I am NOT wearing anything like THAT." Mint said scowling at Ichigo's attire again.

"Wait, why are you coming?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Close your mouth Ichigo, wouldn't want to catch an alien fly…" Mint replied calmly sipping her tea.

"Pudding likes the alien clothes na no da!" Sang a hyper blond now clad in a pair tight orange shorts with delicate orange lace around the edges and a yellow tube top with a little vest over top of it that had one of those high collars. She did cartwheels around the couch Mint was seated on giggling happily.

"Aren't all the aliens super pale?" Mint asked, ignoring Pudding's interruption. "Wont we already stick out like sore thumbs without the aliens' ears? So what's the point?"

"I think their clothes are nice," Lettuce said hesitantly from the doorway. She now wore a long, simple, green dress with sort sleeves, a high collar, and a tight blue belt around her waist.

Ichigo smiled at her brightly. "You look very nice Lettuce." Lettuce blushed softly and smiled back. "Do any of you know where Kish is?" She asked glancing at Mint who just shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Right here Kitten!" Sang a voice just as warm arms slipped around her waist making her yelp out a "Nya!". Kish chuckled, nuzzling into the side of her neck savoring the bliss of her being. "That's my Kitty-Cat…" He murmured only for her ears, making her giggle and blush, before continuing. "The ship is currently on autopilot, do you want to bombard me with questions about my race now or later?" He teased pulling on one of her cat ears that had suddenly appeared when he had decided to sneak up on her.

"Now," Mint answered before Ichigo could. "What is this drink? It's really strong, but good…"

"Its just a type of tea…" Kish shrugged.

"Mint-San, we need to ask more serious questions." Lettuce chided her taking the spot on the couch beside her. "Now, Kish-Kun, what do you think is the most important things about your planet and people?"

"Well…" He murmured thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "Maybe I should explain the royalty of the different planets…"

"There's more than one planet?" Mint asked raising a slender brow.

"There's Earth of course, there's our planet, Cynoclona, there's Ennea, Saur, and then Caco…" He began. "Ennea is a very peaceful planet ruled by a woman named Chryso, she's the planets priestess and she's… uh, kinda' psychic, she has visions of the future and things like that. She's really nice and friends with my mom, Tee. She has an apprentice, Melan, who I'm friends with. And then Saur is a bit more… uh, scary. But we're allies so we don't have to worry about them, actually we're all allies except for Caco but, anyway, Saur is ruled by Andro, a big scary guy with lots of muscle, he's like their king. And his son, Calor, is also like my best friend. But Caco…" He frowned. "Eh, we aren't so friendly with Caco."

"Ok, so are all these races humanoid?" Mint asked with a little frown at the image of little green men filling her mind.

"For the most part." Kish replied with a shrug.

"What about the royalty of your planet?" Ichigo asked turning to wind her arms around Kish's neck, looking up at him with curious brown eyes. "Didn't you say your sister is a princess?"

"Yeah, she is, you see my adoptive dad, Rie, is king of my planet. But he's away dealing with Caco right now so Pai's in charge. He's the next in line for the throne unless Tart or me get married."

"Wait, so Ichigo would be an alien queen?" Mint gasped and all the color drained from a very shocked looking Ichigo's face.

"The Mew Mews are considered the royalty of earth to everyone else anyway," Kish shrugged. "It's nothing to get all worked up about."

"Kish! Why didn't you tell me that?" Ichigo squeaked out in shock.

"Aw, but I thought I did Kitten! Didn't I tell you I was going to make you my queen?" Kish asked tapping her nose. "It's nothing to fret about though, it's a good thing, it means we'll be uniting our planets in a way."

"But I thought you were just kidding! I mean, you were calling me Ohime-Sama so I just assumed the sudden title of Ouhi-Sama was like that! Besides, I'll make a horrible queen!" Ichigo wailed.

"Ichigo, you'd make a wonderful queen!" Lettuce replied softly. "You were our leader all through the battle anyway weren't you?"

"But… that's different…"

"Come on Kitten! You'll make a fantastic queen! Everyone will love you!" Kish said pulling her into a tight hug. "I just know it Kitten… Oh, and you might not even have to worry about being a queen if Pai decides to marry Lettuce before we do."

Lettuce gasped, cheeks flaming. "K-Kish-San!" She cried making Mint laugh at her.

"I wanna' marry Taru-Taru!" Pudding chirped hopping onto the couch.

"Hey, as soon as we get home you can propose, how does that sound?" Kish replied grinning from ear to ear at the little monkey.

"Yay!" She cried happily.

"But… your people think we're the royalty of Earth?" Ichigo asked, still confused and uncertain.

"Mhmm, to the rest of the universe your considered… a princess I suppose. Along with the other Mews too of course. Oh, and Blondie and the Cup-Cake-Man I guess are considered princes…"

Ichigo sighed at her boyfriend, well, _fiancé's _nicknames for her two 'creators'.

"I believe I'm going to go play dress up with some of the 'princess's' clothes…" Mint decided standing. "See you when we land I suppose…"

"Pudding wants to come too na no da!" The little girl sang.

"Mmm, Kitten, Birdy, Monkey, Fishy?" Kish peered into his sister's dark purple room with an amused smile on his face at the sight that he found. They had raided his sister's closet, he was sure she would yell at him a good bit when she found this but it was worth it, they had gotten into her jewelry too by the looks of it. They were all dressed up except for Lettuce, who only wore a little bit of jewelry, and asleep in different parts of the room. Mint was sitting on the king sized bed, leaning back against the lush pillows, eyes closed, and breathing softly.

Curled up beside her was Ichigo, who was purring of course, and Pudding while Lettuce was dozing in the large love seat in the corner.

Mint's thick, curly, hair was down and she wore his sister's crown, a thin chain of silver that wrapped around her head and held a small purple gem in the center of her forehead, along with some of her other jewelry, some anklets and bracelets mostly, and one of her old dresses, a short, silver dress with no sleeves and a high collar and a long purple train that shimmered in the light. Her eyelids were colored a light blue mixed with lavender. If he didn't know any better he would think she was one of his people, maybe one of Chryso's maidens.

Pudding too had dressed up, Kish suspected that one of the other girls had helped her. She wasn't wearing any of his older sister, Kandi's, clothing but some of his little sister, Kreme's. He would have to go see how much damage they had caused her room in a moment. Pudding's messy blond hair was being held back by a golden band, her wrists clad in the odd braces that reminded her of something a sick person would wear but they were made of gold and inlayed with alien gems, and she still wore the same outfit as before.

Lettuce's eyes had been painted a light brown, her cheeks a light pink, her wrists clad in a pair of his mothers bracelets, two golden wrings with bright orange gems, and her hair now had a golden clip holding it in a ponytail.

But his Kitten was by far the most elegant. He had wanted to see her in royal clothing simply because he knew she would look gorgeous and because he wanted to rub her in Pai's face of course. He knew his brothers wouldn't be happy about the girls' presence and thought that showing them they could fit in might help a bit. And here she was looking as beautiful as ever.

Her red hair fell freely around her face, framing it perfectly. Her eyelids had been painted a light pink along with her cheeks, through the thick veil of hair he could see the golden earrings decorating her delicate human ears. She wore a halter dress, it's shiny red straps connecting at the red collar around her neck, the thick golden belt that was just under her chest had intricate designs of silver flowers and vines, and then the long golden skirt was bunched up around her thighs sending Kish's mind straight to the gutter. No surprise there. Her ring was still on her finger and she had a pair of golden braces on her legs inlayed with beautiful ruby like stones.

Kish chuckled, deciding to let them sleep until they were actually on his planet, which, at this rate, would only be in an hour or so. So he got to work cleaning up their mess in hopes of keeping his sister's wrath at a minimum.

"Kish! Kisshu-Sama!" Kish raced back to the control room to find the screen of the main computer held the face of one of Chryso's maidens, Chloro he thought but wasn't sure. Her bright green eyes held worry and her full lips were set in a frown. All of Chryso's people are beautiful, on the verge of unnatural in Kish's opinion, and Chloro was no exception. Her thick, blue-green hair was held back by a band of silver so it was easy to see her pointy ears, they weren't like the Cyniclon's ears, they were more human but they had an odd point at the top.

"Chloro?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, sorry to bother you sir but Lady Chryso is having another vision."

He frowned slightly. No one had ever contacted him about one of Chryso's visions before so it worried him to suddenly be being contacted by one of her highest maidens. "Is… everything alright Chloro?"

"The other day she had a vision involving you, but it was blurry, so she has come to Cyniclona to see you. Your mother has already informed us you are at earth though." She explained.

"I'm only a few minutes from Cyniclona, Chloro." He informed her. By now his teasing, boy-ish, attitude had been replaced with that of his serious, royal, warrior-like, attitude. He knew when he needed to be serious. "What is the vision about? Do you know?" He asked quickly, getting straight to the point. If Caco was going to attack he would head right back to Earth, no way was he putting his Koneko-Chan in harm's way.

She shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry Kisshu, she only said it's very important. As soon as you arrive she needs to talk to you."

Kish nodded grimly, wishing he could know now and get a head start if necessary. "I understand, I'm going to ask you to do something, please don't question it. Send Melan and Calor straight to the port and don't allow anyone else to come."

Although she looked worried, maybe even a little afraid, Chloro didn't question him. She nodded before severing the connection with the alien prince's ship and spinning around, thin green dress twirling with her, and sweeping out of the empty communications room. The beautiful golden hallways were eerily quiet, the thick carpet rough against her bare feet, and the cool air conditioning making her shiver, it was creepy. Not only was she on a planet foreign to her but her Priestess was currently suffering through a painful vision. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Priestess Chryso was granted with sights of possible events that would happen in the universe, once she knew of it she could either prevent it if it was bad or try and make it happen if it was good. But they always seemed to take a physical toll on her. But Chryso was resilient, she would quickly get over it and snap right back into her usual cheerful mood.

Currently everyone was in the main room with Chryso, trying to calm her as she dealt with her vision. All Chloro could tell was that it had to be a big one to make her want to come straight to Cyniclona, Chryso never was a fan of leaving her home planet, Ennea. None of the Enneans are, it's their sacred home, how could they bare to leave it?

She found the beautiful golden doors to the main room open and easily slipped in. Chryso was sitting on the couch, long golden hair messy, golden skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and golden eyes glazed over as she panted. Tee, the Cynaclon queen, sat beside her, orange eyes full of concern for her friend as she gripped her tan hand in her own pale one and whispered soft words to her in an attempt to calm her. But Chloro's Priestess remained tense, staring blankly at the wall. Pai stood in the corner, watching with a frown, next to him stood Kandi, her arm linked through his own with an identical frown on her face. Her curly black hair was up in an intricate bun, wild purple patterns painted around her shining silver cat eyes, she wore a long purple dress with a silver belt and silver jewelry to match. Chloro looked to the other side of the room to find her partner, Cirr, standing with Melan and the Saurian Prince, Calor. She quickly made her way over to them, wondering what Kish was doing.


	6. Fantasies

**I just thought I would go ahead and make the ages clear, this is three years after the battle btw, that was already made clear in the beginning, just thought I would remind ya.**

**Ichigo – 16**

**Kish – 17**

**Pudding – 13**

**Tart – 12**

**Lettuce – 18**

**Pai – 19**

**Mint – 16**

**Calor – 17**

**Melan – 15**

**So, here's the next chapter, please review!**

Chapter Six: Fantasies-

Kish quickly landed the ship at the port, a large room in the middle of the kingdom of the Cyniclon royalty where all the ships were kept, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Melan and Calor waiting patiently outside near the large metal door leading out of the port. He teleported out to them, a grim frown set on his face. "Kish!" Melan cried, lurching forward to catch the older boy in a quick hug. Melan is from Ennea and is very important, she's Chryso's apprentice to be exact, she, like other Ennians, is unnaturally beautiful, she has thick black hair that stops at her shoulders and hangs in her eyes that are dark like onyx, and beautiful sun-kissed skin. And of course the pointed ears and the strange height that all of her people have. "Uh, how did your visit go?" She asked hesitantly, taking a step back so she was back by her other friend's side. Both of Kish's friends knew of Ichigo, the mysterious human girl Kish had apparently fallen for while on his mission. Tart had told them to expect Kish to come home broken and depressed, which kind of surprised them.

Kish grinned, golden eyes sparkling. "It was fantastic of course!" His two friends blinked at him surprised. "Listen, I'm gonna go talk to Chryso and while I do I need you guys to look after my Kitten."

"Your… _Kitten_?" Calor repeated, raising a dark brow. Calor is the Saurian Prince, he's a little shorter than Melan which irritates him constantly even though he knows that's just how Ennian people are, he has choppy black hair, he's very muscular and has the strange dark brown scales that covered his arms like armor that all of his people have along with his bright green eyes like a snake's.

Kish continued to grin. "Why of course Calor, why did you think I went to Earth?"

"To see that Ichigo chick." He replied with a shrug, ignoring the pointed glare Melan sent him.

"Heh, exactly, my Kitten." Kish replied. "Now I need you guys to look after her, do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course Kish," Melan replied automatically. "You going to teleport us in?"

Kish nodded, putting a hand on his friends' shoulders. The air around them wavered and then they were standing in the main room of the ship. "Her and the others are asleep so-"

"Wait, others?"

"I brought Tart and Pai their lovers too of course." He replied quickly, golden eyes flashing. "I just need you guys to wait here, if any of them wake up just tell them I'll be back in a moment." Before they could object he was gone.

Kish reappeared right in the main room of the castle where Chryso was still sitting with his mother, Tee. "Kisshu!" Tee cried jumping to her feet to pull Kish into a tight hug. "I'm so glad your home!" She murmured into his long ear softly.

"I'm glad to be home." He replied truthfully, returning the hug. The moment ended quickly though.

"K-Kish!" Chryso gasped, breathing heavily as she pulled herself from the other world her mind would travel to when she had these visions. She blinked a few times in an attempt to clear her blurry vision. Kish was by her side in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, take deep breaths Chrys-Chan." He mumbled to his aunt-like figure as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Fire…" She murmured making him take a sharp breath. Fire? Would they be attacked with fire? Chryso's visions tended to be warnings of attacks from Caco, and for her to come all the way here just to warn them had to mean it was important. "Hair like fire, eyes like the finest gold, skin like alabaster…" She continued softly.

Kish blinked surprised. She was talking about a person? Not an attack?

"Powers unlike anything else… a fine queen…" Her voice was steadily growing stronger and she was able to take Kish's hand in hers. "The," she coughed roughly into her hand, stopped by the struggle to fully catch her breath. "The end of our war with Caco." She finished. "She'll be the end of the war!"

"Kish! Where are you, you stupid alien?" Mint demanded strutting down the hall. She still wore the alien princess's clothes, she actually liked them, much to her surprise. She threw the door to the main room open to find two shocked looking beings. She immediately knew they were alien, that much was clear, but not Cyniclon. She narrowed her dark eyes at the two tan beings standing before her, both were striking in their own ways, the girl beautiful, the boy powerful. "And who are you?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips. She tried to ignore the knife she saw strapped to the boys hip and the way the girl positioned herself to fight if needed and her dark eyes flashed dangerously.

The boy grinned so she could see his sharp teeth and his snake eyes flashed in a way that she couldn't tell whether it was mischievous or dangerous, perhaps a combination. "Please tell me you aren't Ichigo…" She still couldn't tell what that spark in his eye was but it unnerved her to find it reminded her of Kish.

Mint snorted sticking her nose in the air. "Heavens no! Cant you see I am much more sophisticated and elegant than that ditzy girl? I am Mint Aizawa."

Calor's grin only grew. "So… you don't like Kish?"

"That annoying alien? Hardly. I'm simply here to look after those ruffians, you know, Ichigo and the others." Mint replied with a lot more certainty than she actually felt.

"Well then…" He purred stepping forward. "You wouldn't happen to need a boyfriend would you?"

Mint scowled at him. "Stay back you creepy alien!" She snapped pulling her pendent from the folds of her dress. She still didn't fully trust the aliens and was now thankful to have her pendent with her. "Hey! Ichigo! Get your butt out here! We have an invasion of aliens!"

"Nya! What?" Cried a voice from the other room. Mint rolled her eyes.

"Is Taru-Taru here?" Called a voice over the pounding of their feet. Pudding soon burst into the room. She frowned scanning the room and let out a little huff when she found the only ones there were two strange teenagers, not her Taru-Taru. "Pudding wants to see Taru-Taru and propose to him!"

Mint rubbed her forehead cursing under her breath. "Pudding, as soon as we see Tart you can propose as much as you want…"

"Yay!"

Calor laughed at the cute little girl before him. "She's so cute! Humans are awesome!"

Melan sighed. "Um, right, Kish told us to tell you guys he'll be back in a minute. I'm Melan and this is Calor, we're friends of Kish's." She explained quickly.

"Mint!" Ichigo hissed sticking her head in the room. "Where's Kish?"

"He's out partying with some girl." Mint replied with an evil little smile on her face.

"He's WHAT?" Ichigo cried, brown eyes wide.

"Uh… are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo whipped her head in Calor's direction and blinked. "Who are they?" She cried.

"That's Kish's girlfriend and his uh… guy friend, I don't know." Mint said waving it off.

"Mint!" Ichigo whined. "Please tell me your kidding!"

"God! Your so gullible Ichigo!" Mint huffed back making Ichigo glare at her. "They said your precious little hubby will be back in a moment and I bet you one hundred bucks he'll still be obsessed with you. So you should just calm down."

Ichigo rolled her eyes stepping into the room. "Your SUCH a great friend." She said sarcastically.

"So your Ichigo?" Melan asked curiously. Ichigo looked at her warily wondering what Kish's relationship was with such a pretty girl. "Kish has told us a lot about you, um, if you're here does that mean… you…"

"His fiancée," she replied holding up her hand so Melan could see her golden ring.

"Yes!" Ichigo yelped as Calor swept her into a backbreaking hug. "We thought he was going to come back all sad and stuff." He explained pulling away. "But he comes back with a fiancée, a cute little girl, and this magnificent beauty…" Calor said sweeping an arm in Mint's direction who raised a brow, entertained by the boy. "I don't know what could make it any better!"

"Ichigo-Chan, is everything ok?" Lettuce asked hesitantly from the doorway.

"And who's this?" Calor asked teasingly, peering around Ichigo and Mint to look at Lettuce.

"That's Lettuce, come on in Lettuce, these are two of Kish's friends." Ichigo told her friend sweetly.

Lettuce did so hesitantly and Ichigo gently linked their arms together. "Um, hello." She said giving Calor and Melan a small smile.

"Hey," Calor replied grinning.

"Uh, you two aren't Cyniclons, are you?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too rude of a question.

"Nah," Calor replied calmly. "I'm Calor, the prince of Saur, and that's Melan, the priestess-in-training of Ennea."

"Oh, I see…" Lettuce murmured.

"So that one's Kish's," Calor said motioning to Ichigo. "And that one's Tart's… so which one's Pai's?" He glanced at Mint. "Your mine so that leaves the sweet one… but Pai's heartless… so that's just weird…"

"Excuse me but I am not 'yours'." Mint snapped. "And Lettuce is Pai's little lady."

"She IS?" He asked, green eyes wide. "Well then!"

Lettuce's cheeks flushed. "I hardly think that's a good way to put it, I-"

"Of course it is!" Pudding sang. "Lettuce – Nee - Chan is in LOVE with Pai – Nii – Chan!"

"Chryso, I need you to slow down Chryso," Kish murmured gripping the woman's delicate golden hand in his own strong pale one. "Now, what were you saying about the end of Caco?"

"Your child!" She cried taking his face in her hands. "A beautiful girl with hair like fire, eyes like gold, and skin like alabaster! Her powers will be like nothing else in the universe! And… and Pai! A girl with eyes the color of the deepest ocean, hair royal purple, the brightest mind we've seen! Taruto… a girl, the physical embodiment of light and energy! And…" She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember just what she had seen. "A… uh, onyx eyes… and… wings… Saurian…"

"Chryso, I need you to relax now…" Cirr, Chloro's partner, murmured coming over to put a hand on her priestess' shoulder. Her orange eyes were laden with concern for the woman she thought of as a mother.

"But… there's more… so much more… a man, with blue eyes like the sky and hair like gold…" Chryso mumbled mostly to herself.

Kish frowned wrapping an arm around the woman. "Chryso, you should rest for a while, you can tell me what you need to later."

"Kish, we need to talk." Pai cut in coldly, glaring at him from across the room.

Kish stifled an eye roll and nodded to his older brother before looking back to Chryso. "I'll see you later Chrys-Chan," he told her, giving her a gentle squeeze before standing and following Pai from the room.

"What you said, was it true? About Mew Ichigo?" Pai demanded as they strode down the hallway towards Pai's office.

"You mean my fiancée?"

"I'll take that as a yes…" He grumbled.

"Oh, and Fishy, Birdy, and the little Monkey are with us." Kish added, paying close attention to the other young man's reaction.

Pai froze, making Kish smirk knowingly. "What do you mean?" He demanded, voice dangerously quiet.

"Pudding, Mint, and LETTUCE are with Ichigo, here, in my ship, waiting for my return." Kish replied still smirking.

Pai's bright purple eyes widened as he continued to stare at the wall ahead. "You said… Lettuce?" He breathed.

"That's right…" Kish replied grinning shamelessly. "I do believe she said something about missing one of us… who was it? Tart? Oh, no… it was YOU she missed…"

"Kish, take me to her right now." Pai ordered, sounding demanding and angry, but Kish couldn't be fooled or more pleased. Pai was not angry. He was simply excited… in his own special way.


	7. Aspirations

**Animelover4798, you pretty much nailed it, the last one, Melan X Ryou, is close but not exact and I don't plan on explaining for another chapter or two it's funner that way.**

**KisshuHorseLove, yes… there will be babies… Pudding will tell you that in a moment but just to make it clear the baby making process will not be included… you know what I mean…**

Chapter Seven-

"They're going to have babies and get married and live happily ever after!" Pudding continued, using her hands as she spoke, much to Calor's delight and Lettuce's embarrassment. She still was explaining Lettuce and Pai's love for each other.

"I hope it's not in that order…" Mint mumbled to herself.

"She is just too cute!" Calor laughed picking Pudding up and setting her on his broad shoulder. She only giggled in response, trusting the large boy to hold her up with his hand placed on her waist.

"Calor, are you sure you should be holding her like that?" Melan murmured, being her usual paranoid self.

"Oh, calm down Melan!" He replied grinning. "Come here darling! I can fit you on too, you are very tiny." He called to Mint making her look at him like he was insane.

"Excuse me? Your doing what now?" Mint snapped, hand on her hip and dark eyes narrowed.

He only grinned, answering her by taking a wide step over to her and snaking a strong arm around her waist. Mint's cheeks flushed and she opened her mouth to protest but what came out was a squeal of surprise as she was thrown over his shoulder. "YOU BRUTE! PUT ME DOWN! I AM A SOPHISTICATED LADY NOT-NOT A RUFFIAN LIKE YOU!" She cried beating against his back but stopped to gasp in surprise. "GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BOTTOM!"

At this point Ichigo was giggling at her friend, Lettuce was trying to get Pudding to stop yelling anymore about her "marriage" from atop Calor's shoulder, and Melan was watching with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oi!" Everyone paused to look at the door. The voice was unfamiliar to some, not Calor and Melan, they had to hear it often, but it remained unrecognizable to the Mews. "Kish? You there?" Once again the door was thrown open by a boy who froze at the sight of those standing inside. His bright brown eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. Although he found the entire scene both shocking and confusing he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the small blond girl that gazed back at him with equal shock.

Pudding's big brown eyes were also wide but her mouth was formed into a grin as she leapt from Calor's shoulder with surprising grace and agility. "TARU-TARU!" She squealed in delight as she launched herself at the younger boy who, in response, yelped and caught her, but not without falling to the floor.

"PUT ME DOWN! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" Mint cried but was ignored.

At first Ichigo hadn't recognized Taruto, he certainly had grown. He was taller, he probably reached her shoulder by the looks of it, meaning she could no longer refer to him as "Midget". In a strange way he resembled Pai, maybe it was because his face had began to thin out in a way similar to Pai's lean, structured one, or maybe it was his height, he seemed too tall for his age which was ironic if you consider the fact that the last time she had seen him he was too short for his age. His hair seemed a little longer, a little redder, and now was held in a single ponytail. His body was more muscular, it was that of a young mans', not a boys'.

But it was obvious his mental state hadn't changed much.

"Gah! Wha-what-h-how? P-Pudding?" He babbled, pale face flushing, along with the tips of his long ears, as the girl pressed her face into his neck, tightening her grip on it.

Pudding pulled back to grin at him, her dark eyes were bright and her cheeks also were red although it wasn't as noticeable with her darker skin. "Pudding missed you so much na no da!"

It didn't seem possible but Tart's face flushed even darker. "You, wait how'd ya even get here?" He demanded, trying to push her off. Either he has a bad memory or he's still as stubborn as ever.

"Taru-Taru! Don't be so mean!" Pudding cried pulling him into a backbreaking hug. "Didn't you miss Pudding? She brought you lots more gumdrops!"

"I… uh… um…"

"Aw! Monkey got your tongue?" Ichigo teased, grin on her face.

"Sh-shut up old hag!"

"I'm not a hag you midget!" She spat back.

"Oh no…" Lettuce sighed rubbing her forehead.

"I ain't no 'midget' you stupid old hag! Why don't-cha just go suck face with my brother some more, huh?"

"Nya! Sh-shut up! I will not 'suck face' with him!" She cried, face flushed, tails and ears out for all to see, and a scowl on her face.

Tart only laughed at her proudly. "Stupid old hag! Nobody in their right mind would actually MARRY KISH!"

"Excuse me?"

"Gah! K-Kish? What… are you doing here?" Tart laughed nervously gazing over his shoulder at his older brother who was looming over him, golden eye twitching with rage. Pai, who was standing beside the fuming boy, only sighed, stepping over Tart and Pudding with ease.

"Pudding, I suggest getting out of Kisshu's way at the moment…" He said calmly, plucking her from his youngest brother's lap just before he was pinned to the floor by Kish with the order of "Take it back!" who got a reply of "No way! I ain't givin' in to a 'Hag-lover!". "Don't worry, they do this during most their spare time." Pai added, setting her on her feet beside Ichigo who blinked up at the tall boy. "Hello Ichigo, Lettuce." He glanced at both of the girls but his gaze rested on Lettuce long enough for her cheeks to flush and her blue eyes to flick away.

She only hoped he had not heard Pudding's cries of their future marriage and all of the children they would be having…

"Uh, hey Pai." Ichigo replied uncertainly. She hadn't been joking about Pai being creepy. And now here he was, looming over her. Great.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Mint screeched, sounding very similar to an angry bird of prey.

But Calor didn't seem to mind one bit, no, he was perfectly happy leaving her in her current position. "I get why you like these humans…" He told Kish with a lopsided grin. "They're feisty…"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!"

"Uh… maybe you should put her down…" Lettuce cut in hesitantly.

"Calm down Mint! Have a little fun!" Ichigo replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Kish looked up so he could grin back at his friend. He still didn't release Tart from the headlock though. "Why of course… I love my ladies feisty, my darling Ichigo is the feistiest of them all! But I doubt Pai understands…" He added with a dramatic sigh making Pai look at him like he had grown a second head and Tart to glare up at him in a mix of irritation and confusion. Before he could even think of demanding what Kish meant he continued on. "It seems he likes his ladies sweet, quiet, cute, and very green…"

Pai's reaction made Ichigo burst into a fit of laughter, no longer finding him scary. First his purple eyes widened in shock, that was quickly, and surprisingly, followed by his cheeks flushing a bright pink, and finally his eyes narrowing, that pink turning red due to anger. "Kish! What in-"

"Aw! Come on Pai! She comes all the way here and you still wont admit your undying love to her?" Kish teased. "Don't even try to hide it! You have to remember that one time when you had a little too much to drink-"

"Kish!"

"Maybe we should just leave you and the little fish alone for a while…" Kish continued shamelessly, wiggling his brows. By now he had released Tart who was too distracted by the current entertainment to be trying to get back at Kish.

"Yeah! You and the green one can suck face!" Tart cheered, an evil, lopsided grin on his face. Pai was starting to wonder if separating him and Kish would be a good idea… It certainly would help his speech…

Pai's eye twitched in response. By now not only his face was red but also the tips of his ears in a way similar to Tart's blush. "Kish… Tart… I'm going to cut your tongues out…" He hissed.

"I believe that would upset Ichigo…" Was Kish's calm reply.

"Kish!" Ichigo hissed, face flushing almost to the level Pai's was.

Kish grinned at her shamelessly. "Aw! Don't lie Kitten!" He teased giving her a wink. "Now, Fishy-Chan." He said looking to the blushing girl standing behind Ichigo. "It seems Pai's too stubborn to propose so I suppose you'll have to…"

"Yay! Lettuce-Nee-Chan and Pai-Nii-Chan will get married and have babies and live happily ever after!" Pudding cheered clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. Pai stared at her in shock while Lettuce blushed looking anywhere but at Pai.

"You're giving me a headache!" Mint hissed.

Pai sighed, rubbing the ridge of his nose. "I agree…"

"Paaaiii…" Kish whined with a frown. "Just admit it!"

"Kisshu! You inferior being, shut up!" Pai hissed.

"I will when you admit it…"

"For god's sake!" Mint wailed. "All the blood is going to my head! Just put me down!" Calor chuckled, pulling her from his shoulder and into his arms bridal style. "THIS ISN'T ANY BETTER!"

"But is this not how a princess should be carried?" Calor purred, smirking down at her.

"Yes! By a prince or a knight but-"

"And I am a prince…"

"God help me…" She sighed in defeat before looking to Pai. "Pai! Yeah, big scary purple alien, I'm talking to you! You better get your butt down on one knee and make the proposal of a lifetime or so help me-"

"Are you insane?" Pai hissed, face slowly going back to a more healthy shade although it was still slightly pink.

"Pai! Seriously! She likes you!" Kish cut in, this time he was serious, much to Pai's surprise. Kish liked Lettuce, he had to knowing his brother had a thing for her and she was Ichigo's friend, well, not that he liked all of her friends, he knew this one was closer to her though. Anyway, he thought she was sweet, he didn't think she deserved to be tormented any longer. "Stop being so stubborn and… I don't know! Take her to your office and talk to her alone!"

Pai gazed back at his younger brother steadily wondering if he had any other reason to push for such things. "Fine…" He replied, voice betraying no emotion but Kish could see the perplexed look in his eyes. "Lettuce, if any of this holds truth would you mind coming with me?" He held out a large, pale, clawed hand to her.

She looked at it with uncertainty and pink cheeks before carefully placing her hand in his own, but still refused to meet his eyes. His mask faltered out of surprise, he had not expected this at all, but he did not hesitate to curl his hand around her own and teleport them to his office.


	8. Luck

Chapter 8: Luck

Pai's office was a small but grand looking room positioned near the center of the Kingdom where most of the official business was carried out, it was only a short distance from the port where the others still were. The floors were made of a rich red wood, the walls were painted a deep purple, and the large window behind his orderly desk, framed by fine blue curtains, revealed the outside world to the curious eyes of Lettuce Midorikawa who craved knowledge almost as much as the purple alien himself. The sky was a healthy, bright, blue, obviously untouched by pollution, and the clouds drifting across it were fluffy and white. The gardens outside were full of flowers and plants all very alien to the girl but that only made their blossoms and bright colors even more awing along with the line of tall, sturdy, trees beyond.

"Your planet is very beautiful," Lettuce murmured, blue eyes flicking to the tall man who had yet to release her hand. "I hope to see more of it." She added.

Pai nodded in response, reluctantly pulling his hand from the warmth of hers and stepping over to take a seat at his desk. "Thank you, the Mew Aqua truly has done wonders…"

"I'm glad." Lettuce replied smiling sweetly. This all was simply to stall, she was nervous. Very nervous. But she hoped that Kish had been right, that Pai did have some feelings for her…

"You may sit… if you wish…" Pai offered, motioning to one of the leather chairs sitting before his desk.

"Oh, uh, yes…" She murmured, quickly taking a seat. "Um…" She gazed down at her hands uncomfortably. "I… I'm sorry Kish-San felt the need to harass you…"

Pai's lips curved upwards slightly as he gazed across the table at her. The attention made her flush and look down immediately. "You do not need to apologize Lettuce," he replied calmly, standing once more. Lettuce peeked up at him with confused blue eyes. "But I must get something of my chest…" He continued as he came around his desk till he was looming over the wide-eyed girl.

"Well, I-I need to tell you something too…" She murmured, looking down once more and trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Lettuce, I… there is something I've been meaning to do since the Battle three years ago." He sighed, feeling he needed to do this as quickly as possible or he would loose his nerve. "I will understand if you smack me."

Lettuce looked up at him with confused, innocent eyes. "Pai-San, what are you-"

A pair of rough lips crashing with her own cut her off. Pai had his eyes squeezed shut as if he were afraid to see her reaction, his whole body was stiff, and, to be honest, it was an awkward position, the tall man leaning over her, and it wasn't exactly the best kiss. She could tell how nervous he was, it was extremely obvious. Her lips moved into a smile as she carefully took his face in her hands and pushing him back a little. "Pai? Does this mean you like me?" She asked softly.

Pai blinked at her, pale cheeks slightly flushed. "Y-yes…"

She giggled like a little girl, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. "Well… I like you too… so… relax…"

Immediately all the tension in his shoulders left and he let out a sigh of relief. "You do not know how long I have been waiting to hear those words come from your lips…"

Before she could respond she was lifted into his arms making her yelp and twine her arms around his neck. He turned and with his free arm swiped the supplies off his desk carelessly before setting Lettuce on the edge. "P-Pai?"

"I am going to kiss you again, is that ok?"

She giggled, pulling him down to kiss him herself. This time his lips easily moved along with her own and his arms wound carefully around her waist. His eyes were closed, not squeezed shut. Lettuce was blushing but was hardly feeling embarrassed. Who knows, Ichigo might not be the only one with a ring in a day or two…

"_Pai_?"

Their eyes snapped open and they separated, not that they wanted to, so they could look to see who was standing in the doorway. Pai groaned audibly at the sight of the girl and Lettuce looked at her in horror. This wasn't Pai's girlfriend or something was it? Oh god! That would make Lettuce the 'Other Woman'. She didn't want that!

But this girl, she was so beautiful, shiny black hair, shocking silver eyes, perfect skin like ivory, how could she ever match up to that?

"Kandi! Have you never heard of knocking?" Pai hissed, positioning himself so he blocked his sister's view of the green haired girl. "Get out of here!"

"Oh no mister!" Kandi snapped, silver eyes narrowing. "You are not getting out of this that easy! Who is she?" She demanded taking a step into the room and trying to lean around Pai to see poor Lettuce.

"Kandi-"

"And you were KISSING her! My stars! Wait till Mom hears about this!"

"Kandi!"

"My goodness, how long has it been going on? I thought you still hadn't gotten over that human girl…"

"K-Kandi!"

"Um, Kandi is it? I, uh, I am Lettuce…" Lettuce said hesitantly, peering around Pai to give the girl a nervous little smile. "The, uh, 'human girl'."

Kandi stared at Lettuce, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "If… you… Yes! Mom! Get in here!" She called out the door. "Oh my stars! We'll have to prepare a wedding! Oh yes! You don't know how happy I am! Finally at least one of my brothers wont be a pathetic lump!" She squealed.

"Kandi!"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm not sure if we'll be getting married any time soon but Kish and Ichigo are engaged…"

"Wait, that other human girl is here too?" Kandi gasped.

"Uh, Kish brought Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, and I to see your planet and… well, I wanted to see Pai again and Pudding wanted to see Taruto…" Lettuce explained blushing softly.

"Pai, how did you get such a cute girl? I mean seriously, what do you see in him?"

"E-excuse me! Kandi!"

"He's a total jerk."

"I think Pai is very nice…" Lettuce replied blushing.

"Aww! Pai! She's so cute!" Kandi cried clasping her hands to her chest. "I can't believe you got such a sweet one! Come here, come here!" She carefully trotted past Pai, spinning to avoid his grasp, and snagged Lettuce's wrist. "Come on, don't be shy! You have to meet Tee now!" She told her, gently tugging on her slender wrist until she got off the desk and allowed her to drag her away.

"Kandi, don't you dare embarrass her." Pai growled as he stormed along behind them.

"Shut up Pai!" Kandi huffed, throwing open a pair of golden doors.

Chryso and Tee looked up at them with interest as they came over to stand before them. "Mother, Lady Chryso, this is Lettuce." Kandi swept an arm in Lettuce's direction who blushed twenty shades of red.

"It's nice to meet you," Lettuce said bowing slightly.

"Why are you bowing? They bow on your planet?" Chryso murmured to Tee, blinking her golden eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lettuce cried, flushing even more. "You see on my planet it's a sign of respect, I'm not familiar with this planet's customs."

"Lettuce, relax." Pai sighed placing a hand on the frazzled girls shoulder. "Mother, Chryso, Lettuce is from Earth, Kisshu brought her here along with three other girls, they are members of the Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Oh!" Tee gasped. "Then you… oh! Pai, is this your girl?"

Lettuce only blushed darker.

"Mother! Good lord, will you show some respect?" Pai hissed face flushing slightly.

Lettuce giggled slightly, clasping her hands together. "It's quite fine Pai-San…"

"San?" Chryso repeated. "You people talk weird."

"Oh, uh, that's going to be a hard habit to break…" Lettuce sighed scratching the back of her head.

"Don't mind her Lettuce," Pai replied.

"So this IS your girl…?" Tee asked, orange eyes bright with mischief and delight.

"Mother!"

"Don't listen to him mom!" They all looked to the door to find none other than Kish. He was grinning ear to ear, golden eyes bright with a mischief strangely similar to that of his adopted mother. Ichigo was peeking over his shoulder, curious like the cat she was. "Lettuce-Chan IS his girl and always will be!"

"Would you move?" Mint shoved Kish out of her way so she could strut into the room, nose in the air, one hand on her hip the other holding a tea cup. She ignored the cry of protest from Kish and scanned over the room. "Lettuce, when's the wedding?"

"Th-the wedding?"

"Yeah, when will you be marrying the big purple alien?" She demanded before taking a sip of her tea. "Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about…"

"M-Mint!" Lettuce hissed, face reaching a new level of red.

"We were just about to set it up!" Kandi sang, grinning slyly at her older brother.

"Good," Mint huffed. "I was afraid that they were too cowardly to do it themselves…"

"Yeah! We aren't gonna' let you woos out!" Tart added from his spot by Kish's side.

"Wait!" Chryso cried standing. "I know why you look familiar! You're the parents of our saviors!"

"Chryso!" Kish said laughing nervously. "I don't think now is the time…"

"Huh?" Ichigo peered at the woman curiously. "What's she talking about?"

"You," Chryso pointed a slender finger in Ichigo's direction, being as dramatic as possible. "Will give birth to the future queen!" Chryso declared, lips curved into a grin.

All the color drained from Ichigo's face. "W-what?"

"Chryso!" Kish hissed, his own cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "This is hardly the time!"

"Kisshu! Is she the one you're marrying?" Kandi cut in, hands on her hips. "And why are they in my clothes?"

"Why, yes, this is my Koneko-Chan…" He purred, anger momentarily forgotten, as he snaked an arm around Ichigo and his lips curved into a smug smirk. "She is my bride-to-be dear sister, so be nice to her…"

Kandi huffed, silver eyes narrowing. "Fine, just… don't get it dirty…" She sighed finally.

Kish grinned. "Your _so_ kind sister…"

"That better not be sarcasm I hear in your voice dear brother…" She purred back.

"Boys," Tee cut in. "I would like all of you to leave for a moment…"

Pai's eyes widened and he was quick to object. "No, mother, I don't think-"

"Pai, get out of here." She said smiling sweetly.

"But-"

"Leave!" Kandi cried. "We have a wedding to plan! Shoo!"

Pai scowled at his sister, preparing to bite back but Tee cut in before he could. "Kandi! Hush! Now, boys, I order you to leave! Go on!"

Kish sighed, kissing Ichigo on the cheek before whispering one last thing in her ear. "Good luck, darling…" He left out the fact that she would need as much as she could get…


End file.
